Criminal Care
by Prophet-yuki-bunnywings
Summary: When the two are caught for a prank, Ruby and Yang are in fort it now. Detention seems much better than what's in store for them: Being caretakers to Roman Torchwick. But when Ruby comes alone one day she starts to think the unthinkable to her... is she falling in love with the person who 'caused the Vale Breach in the first place? (AU! Sets months after the last episode)
1. Prolouge

**Before I start this is left off at when Roman is in jail, a few month after the vale Breach episode. I know it's not down the cannon road and season 3 is out in a few days but just pretend it didn't happen and it's in between the two series. Also it's Rosewick!**

Prologue

"Yang! Wait up!" A young girl exclaimed, trailing behind a older blonde.

She sighed and conjured up her semblance, just to keep up. She started to be at the same pace as the older girl. "So where are we going?" Ruby asked as they made a turn on the campus ground. Her sister, looked at her with a sinister like grin. "You'll see sis, now come on!" Yang said, before heading into one of the many training rooms.

No one seemed to be around, making it easier for the two. Yang pulled a bunch of yellow and gold stickies out of her backpack. "Hey Ruby, how fast can you go to cover the arena in these?" Yang asked, waving the materials.

"Pretty fast," Ruby said proudly. Yang tossed her the stickies and instructed her to cover the whole arena and to use the gold kinda to message, " _Yang is boss!_ " in the centre. Ruby giggled as she figured out what was now happening, _The princess and queen of pranks strike again!_ She thought before racing around the room. Yang watched before sneaking off into the boiler room. She pulled out some colour pallets of Kool-Aid and smiled, thinking this is one of her greatest pranks yet.

The older sister turned off all the water before putting everything in and set everything back to normal. The younger one had just finished filling the stage with sticky papers, even with the left overs tried to cover the main screen. "Good job lil' sis," Yang called out, "mind helping me fill the seats?"

Ruby sped to her as Yang brought out a bunch of plastic cups. Ruby grabbed the first stack and whipped around the audience area, placing as much cups on the seats to cover everything in red. Once the two finished they hurried out of the arena to avoid getting caught.

The next day

Ruby and Yang were seated in Oobleck's class as he rambled on about the Great War. Yang was about to start fiddling on her scroll, while Ruby was tempted to watch something on her's when both of their's rang.

'Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose report to Ozpin's office immediately!' Knowing it was most likely from Professor Goodwitch.

Doctor Oobleck nodded and proceeded to let the girls go.

Riding up the elevator Ruby shifted a bit as she and Yang rode to the top. "Calm down, ok?" Yang said, "geez sis, you're starting to make me worry about it."  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it," the little red riding hood said, "last time I was here it was a bit scary."

"It'll be fine," the blonde said as the elevator made it's destination.

Yang's lilac eyes scanned the room and saw three adults talking. It seemed like General Ironwood, Goodwitch, and Ozpin were having a heated conversation, which seemed to anger Ironwood just a bit out of the three. Unless you counted Ms. Goodwitch who seemed a bit concerned and surprised at what Ozpin had said beforehand.

"I can't believe you'd want that as their detention punishment," Ironwood said, "even with the council thinking your position as Headmaster of Beacon is in question, you still want to pull a stunt like this?" He exclaimed.

"General please, they can handle him," Ozpin said, before looking at the girls' way. "Both of you, come in."

The two walked into the bright office. The sound of ticking clockworks echoed the room. The girls stood there as Professor Goodwitch looked at the two angrily.

"What you both did was irresponsible!" She in a firm tone. "What gives you both the right to-" She was cut short as Ozpin raised his hand, stopping her mid-way. "Thank you Glynda, that's enough," he said, calmly.

The two girls looked at them. Ozpin sipped his mug of coffee before continuing on. "Now then, it seems that the two of you have decided on another idea of a second semester kick-off."  
Ruby laughed, nervously. "What makes you think that?" She asked, innocently.

Ozpin shook his head, chuckling. "I will probably never understand what you both were thinking of giving yourselves away like that by writing how supreme by pulling a stunt like that," he said looking at Yang, "or the rose petals I kept finding scattered around the gym floor, Ruby."

She smiled, rubbing the back of her neck smiling innocently. Yang glared a bit at her.

"Or the fact that I have cameras all over campus just in case," he said, "but seeing as the two of you were behind it all, and it was just a mere childish prank the two of you will not have a large punishment."  
"Thank you Professor," Ruby said.

"But since many students will be having rainbow coloured hair for two weeks, you both wouldn't go unpunished," Ozpin said.

Yang and Ruby's faces dropped. Both frowned in sadness. "Thanks to General Ironwood's cooperation... we have decided you will be doing community service for those two weeks," Ozpin explained, "the two of you will be keeping eye and taking care of... Mr. Roman Torchwick."

Ruby's eyes widened, so did Yang's lilac eyes. But her's turned to a fire red.

"WHAT!?"


	2. Detention

"What!? You can't do this!"

Yang's eyes flashed into an almost bright red furry as a setting sun, her semblance blazing. Ruby looked at everyone, a little shocked at the idea of detention. Taking care of the one man who tried to kill the people of Vale, the man who let the people suffer, the man who caused the Vale Breach...? Why would they decide that? He was a dangerous criminal.

Hell, he even tried to shoot her once at the docks. If it wasn't enough to prove that, then the list can go on. But he was behind closed doors without any weapon to hurt her right? Well... unless he uses fists but she was still fine, right? She'll just have to bring Crescent Rose.

"That has come to our decision," Glynda said calmly. "We know you both can handle him, since your team did catch him," Ozpin added.

"Um, technically Mercury and Emerald took him in, but we did find him," Ruby said, modestly.

"Whatever the case may be, I know the two of you can handle it," the headmaster said, "just see to his needs. Maybe with something like this he may change or not."

The two girls nodded and made their way to the elevator. "Oh and girls," the general called back to them, making them stop in their tracks. "If he causes you any trouble, by all means do what you see fit."

The girls nodded and walked out of the office. The ride down to the main floor was a bit quiet. "Yang?" Ruby asked, poking her older sister, "are you mad we have to take care of Torchwick?" Yang looked at her, no longer bright crimson but lilac eyes. "No way sis, just shocked. I mean we're taking care of the guy who almost shot you and caused the Vale Breach. But hey, don't worry about it."

Ruby nodded. _Roman Torchwick... was he the mastermind behind it?_

Next day-Vale Prison

Foot steps echoed the hall of cells. Ruby nervously fiddled with her cape as she followed her older sister. Even if the place was on max security because of Roman, the red-clad huntress-in-training felt a bit of insecurity because the lack of her sweetheart on her belt.

"Relax lil' sis," Yang told her, "it'll be fine."  
Ruby nodded, "yeah but it's Torchwick! what if he's the same? What if he tries to hurt us for locking him up?"

Yang sighed, "it'll be fine. Besides he won't have his candy cane, so we're all good."

The two made their way to the end of the hall. One area, excluded from the rest. All the cells were made out of iron and metal and what he was held in prior to now seemed to be a bigger version of that. At the last cell, close to the plexiglass window was Roman Torchwick himself. Resting on his bed, trying to past the time.

Ruby looked at him through the small peep-hole of the cell. He seemed so lonely and relaxed, as if he was bored out of his mind. She wondered about if he ever got company or what has happened to the ginger-haired man after the events. The events... remembering that made her feel a bit of anger at him. She wondered if he did it for a reason, there had to be.

"Can I help you two?" A voice said, earning a surprised yelp out of Ruby and a glare from Yang.

The man, thought to be asleep was now sitting on his bed, looking at them. His jade eyes seemed more tired and pale skin and facial structure didn't change that much in the last 6-7 months he's been taken away. Only his bright fire-orange hair seemed to be a bit longer than usual, almost making him look a bit like a male, older, version of Nora. "Uh, hi!" Ruby waved,"Ironwood sent us to be your caretakers."  
"Oh, so he sends two little children to do his bidding, good for him," the criminal said tiredly.

Even half-awake he was still sarcastic. "Watch what you say Roman, Ironwood let us choose to do whatever seemed fit if you don't cooperate," Yang growled.

Roman sighed, "fine fine, can I get some water then?"

Ruby nodded and semblanced off to get water and coming back with a water bottle. Yang pulled out their card for access into the cell. Ruby walked in and handed him the bottle. A sly smirk spread across his face.

"I think I can get use to this," he said with a smirk. "So Red, Blondie it seems you two will be kind of like my servants, it's will be interesting."

Ruby and Yang frowned. "We're not your servants, Roman," Ruby said, "we're just here because of detention. It's only for two weeks."

Roman gave a small eye roll. "Whatever floats your boat, Red."

Ruby and Yang looked at each other, groaning. _This is gonna be a long two weeks..._


End file.
